


Hotline Bling

by TheBrightside



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightside/pseuds/TheBrightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn left Ali on the wrong foot without knowing it causing Ali to turn to alcohol but little does she know exes and alcohol don't mix...<br/><i> "girl you got me down, you got me stressed out" </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!!!!  
> This is my first fic and I decided to base it of the song Hotline Bling By Drake I might consider making fics off of other songs so feel free to request some... anyways I hope you enjoy! (P.S. I don't really have a upload schedule so bear with me)

_you used to call me on my cellphone_  
_you used to, you used to_

When Ashlyn first went to Orlando Pride after playing for Washington Spirit Ali was happy for her not to say that she wasn't happy about it now...it's just she didn't  
want to do long distance so indeed they didn't. They both ended it sure they'd still be friends well best friends even...but no feelings would be involved. But this  
didn't really work out they were struggling to keep in touch.

_you used to call me on my cellphone_  
_late night when you need my love_  
_call me on my cellphone_

The normal comforting and calming calls became a blur. In fact Ashlyn started to notice the only time Ali would call is when she was drunk. These weren't the type  
of calls a friend would do either nor were they intended to be. When Ali was calling Ashlyn she was desprate and lonely and all she wanted was  
to get the comfort and safety Ashlyn gave her back. Ali's drunk calls became more and more frequent and Ashlyn started to notice a drinking problem starting to  
form. Of course Ashlyn thought nothing about what Ali said she was just drunk how could she possibly know what she was talking about.

_cause i know when that hotline bling_  
_that can only mean one thing_

The calls came at least twice a week sometimes more Ashlyn knew this was getting out of hand she needed to talk to Ali...in person. Ashlyn needed to know why out  
of all of Ali's friends she always chooses to call Ashlyn. But more importantly Ashlyn needed to help Ali with her growing addiction before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is going to see Ali but now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the errors i just don't have time to go back and edit it at the moment... this chapter is also pretty short too

_cause ever since i left the city you_  
_you got a reputation for yourself now_

Ashlyn was there at Ali's front door at 8pm trying to work up the nerve to talk to her friend. Finally after fighting her own  
thoughts Ashlyn knocked. _How could two people so close and comfortable with each other become so distant and almost  
strangers in such a short amount of time _ Ashlyn wondered.

The sound of the door unlocking took Ashlyn out of her deep thoughts. 

"Look I'm kind of busy right now so make it fast" Ali said opening the door  
without really looking at the person who knocked. She was wearing a very baggy shirt with underwear which Ashlyn found  
unusual seeing as how the shirt didn't look like it was her's.

"Ashlyn!" Ali said when she finally met Ashlyn's gaze.

"Uhh hi Ali we need to talk" Ashlyn said.

"Well you see this isn't really the best time" Ali said with a suggestive grin while her face flushed with red.  
Ashlyn instantly picked up on what Ali was insinuating and instantly felt hurt and she didn't know why so she just pushed these  
feelings to the side while Ali said they could talk tomorrow.

 

_everybody knows and i feel left out_

 

She couldn't believe Ali never even mentioned  
she was seeing someone. Even though they never really talked anymore every now and then when something came up they'd  
update each other. After learning this new information Ashlyn instinctively called Whit and explained everything. But surprisingly  
she already knew Ali was seeing someone and knowing that Ali told Whit before her had hurt even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is really short hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
